Soo White and the Seven Pixar Villains
Plot: Soo the Panda hopes that someday, Sooty, will be her husband. But, Maleficent has a plan to put Soo into a deep sleep. Now, it's up to the Seven Pixar Villains to break the spell before Soo meets her demise! Cast: *Snow White - Soo (The Adventures Of Sooty) *The Prince - Sooty (The Adventures Of Sooty) *The Queen/Old Hag - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty)/Morgana (The Little Mermaid II: Return To The Sea) *The Seven Dwarves played by: **Doc - Professor Z (Cars 2) (as a good guy) **Grumpy - Hopper (A Bug's Life) (as a good guy) **Happy - Synderome (The Incredibles) (as a good guy) **Sleepy - Chick Hicks (Cars) (as a good guy) **Bashful - Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.) (as a good guy) **Sneezy - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) (as a good guy) **Dopey - Scud (Toy Story) (as a good dog) *The Magic Mirror - Cherbourg (Fantasia: Night On Bold Mountain) *The Huntsman - Pain and Panic (Hercules) *The Forest Animals - Various Pokemon (Pokemon), Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Ronno (as a good guy), Thumper's Sisters (Bambi 1 & 2), Pluto, Figaro, Cleo, (Disney), Dinah (Alice In Wonderland), Duchess, Thomas O'Malley, Marie, Berlioz, Toulouse, (The Aristocats), Oliver, Dodger, Tito, François, Einstein, Rita, Georgette (Oliver & Company), Banjo, Emily, Jean, Banjo's Parents, Crazy Legs (Banjo The Woodpile Cat), Edmond, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Stewey, Minnie, The Farm Animals (Rock-A-Doodle), Treasure, Petite, Pumpkin, Sultan, Dreamy, Berry (Whisker Haven Tales), Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie Lulamoon, Night Glider, Sugar Belle, Party Favor, Double Diamond, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Discord, Thorax, Mr. & Mrs. Cake, Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake, Gilda, Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, Snips, Snails, Pipsqueak, Owlicious, Gummy, Winona, Tank, Opalescence, Angel, Harry, Other Animal Friends (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Mrs. Jumbo, The Gossip Elephants, Jim Crow, Glasses Crow, Preacher Crow, Straw Hat Crow, Fat Crow, (Dumbo), Basil, Dawson, Olivia, Hiram, Miss Kitty and her sisters, Toby (The Great Mouse Detective), Bernard, Miss Bianca, Jake, Ellie, Luke, Rufus, Faloo, Krebbs, Frank, Red, Razorback, Digger, Gramps, Deadeye, Deacon, Evinrude, (The Rescuers/The Rescuers: Down Under) Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy, Justin, Mr. Ages, Jonathan, Teresa, Cynthia, Martin, Timothy, Jenny McBride, Cecile, Auntie Shrew, Sullivan (The Secret Of NIMH), Fievel, Tanya, Tony, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Yasha, Tiger, Bridget, Miss Kitty, Cholena, Dr. Dithering, Nellie, Brie, Reed Daley (An American Tail), Lil' Bee, Baby Bug, Gnatty (Thumbelina), Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Mo, Guido (The Land Before Time), Petra, Beany, Timmy (Pebble and the Penguin), Charlie, Itchy, Shasha, Flo (All Dogs Go To Haven series), Bartok, Zozi, Piloff (Bartok the Magnificent), Talking Flowers (A Troll In Central Park), Tom and Jerry (Same as the show), Balto, Jenna, Boris, Luk, Muk, Alue, Kodi, Stella (Balto 1, 2 & 3) Chip, Dale, Monetary Jack, Gadget Hardwrench, Zipper, Spunky, Harry, Harriett, Tammy, Foxglove (Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers), Tubb, Sploshy, Finbar, Terence, Winona, Reg, Amelia (Rubberdubbers), Jaq, Gus, Marry, other mice, Birds, (Cinderella), Cheese, Lily, Froggy (Sonic X), RJ, Vern, Hammy, Stella, Tiger, Lou, Penny, Bucky, Quillo, Spike, Ozzie, Heather (Over The Hedge), Krypto, Streaky, Bat-Hound, Brainy Barker, Tail Terrier, Mammoth Mutt, Paw Pooch, Hot Dog, Tusky Husky, Bulldog, Stretch-O-Mutt, Squeaky, Niki, Ramone, Puff, Robby, Jimmy (Krypto The Superdog), Lumeire, Cosworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Fifi, Footstool (Beauty and the Beast), Meekoo, Percy, Flit (Pocahontas), Mushu, Cri-Kee (Mulan), Tod, Copper, Vixey, Chief (The Fox and the Hound), Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kiara, Kion, Kovu, Bunga, Behste, Fuli, Ono (The Lion King/The Lion Guard), Baloo, Bagheera, Kaa, Shere Khan, Hathi, Prince Louie (Jungle Cubs), Rita, Runt (Animaniacs), Jaune-Tom, Mewsette, Roseberrie (Gay Purr-ee) Patch Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot, Rebecca (101 Dalmatians), Goddard (Jimmy Neutron), Rudolph, Zoey, Leonardo, Sly (Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer: The Movie)